


Diamanti Bianchi

by Schijt (Modernise)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Not sure if considered Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modernise/pseuds/Schijt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ezio save's an endearing blond from the clutches of a lousy <i>bastardo</i> whom he hate's with a burning passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamanti Bianchi

**Author's Note:**

> As of now this will only have one chapter, but I'm not sure whether I should keep this as a Fluff, or if I should build a story from this... hmm...
> 
> And it wasn't until after I finished writing this that I realised that this sounds a lot like the situation between Lucrezia and Cesare. I did not intend for it to be that way, but hey.  
> I did my research on Leonardo's name in this fic, which is: ' _Leonardo Baldovino-Flavio Mastrianni_ '. Obviously, it's an _Italiano_ name, but its meaning is very much connected with Leonardo himself.  
>  _Baldovino_ means bold, brave friend. Leo is a bold, brave, and true friend to Ezio.  
>  _Flavio_ means yellow-haired, golden, and blond. This refers to his hair colour, which was blond.  
>  _Mastrianni_ is a last-name meaning master craftsman. Both in the game and in real life, Leonardo was a master craftsman in both instances.  
>  Cesare was harassing Leonardo so he could do his work & projects for him; Cesare was a procrastinator. Like in the game.
> 
> _* Italian glossary/ translations at the End Notes *_

Ezio didn't know _what_ exactly he was doing out so late. He was supposed to be sleeping, yet he didn't feel tired at all. As if walking outside during the eventide would solve that problem. Well, maybe, yes. He could bring _una bella ragazza_ home with him. He grinned at the idea. Abrupt sounds of shuffling and vocalisation's soon interrupted his train of thought.

" _Per favore_ , _no_ ," a delicate voice seemed to be pleading.

A fellow _Italiano_ in his midst? Ezio's ears immediately perked up. Yet, they sounded as if they were in distress.

" _Sì_ , _bambino_ ," a rough voice mocked.

Ezio crept closer towards the source of the conversation, trying his best to stay discreet and anonymous. He slid behind a tree under its umbrage. He was only a couple of metre's away from the figures, and he still had no idea who they were.

" _Ti prego_ , _amico_ , _ti prego_!" the tender voice beseeched, growing more miserable.

" _No_ , _bambino_. You will do as I say," the harsh voice growled.

"But-"

" _Stai zitto_!" the coarse voice commanded.

Soft, pained whimpers filled the air soon afterwards. Crude laughter followed. Ezio had enough. Something was _definitely_ happening, and he needed to find out _what_.

He crawled closer, now hiding in a bush. He successfully remained obscure. He was now only three metre's away from the pair. He got a good look. Not too long after, his blood began to boil. _Che cazzo_. It was that _figlio di puttana_ , Cesare. Ezio hated that _bastardo_ with a passion. Ezio and Cesare had never been on good terms, and they both despised each other. Ezio looked at the other figure. Cesare was holding him up against a wall, one hand painfully clenched in his hair with his other hand roughly grasping him by the jaw. His victim was a pale, freckled boy with frightened, electric blue eyes and silky, golden hair that barely touched his shoulders. Ezio had to admit to himself, there was something rather intriguing about the lad. How could Cesare be harassing such a dainty chap? Surely he had caused no harm. Then again, that _stronzo di merda_ Cesare didn't know any better.

"You will do as I say," Cesare repeated again, this time with a stricter tone.

His grip around the blond's jaw tightened, resulting in more pained whimpers coming from his prey. His eyes were glassy from all that he had endured, and all that he had yet to endure.

"Cesare," the blond breathed. Cesare simpered slyly.

The blond's breathing began to hitch. "Cesare, _basti_ ,"

Cesare continued smirking at him.

" _Per favore_ , Cesare!" The blond begged. He squirmed about in an attempt to escape Cesare's iron-grasp, but to no avail.

"Not until you say _yes_ ," Cesare threatened. He kept smirking.

"But you know that I cannot-"

"Say. Yes," Cesare muttered menacingly.

The blond gulped. He looked as if he was going to break. He probably wanted to melt and disappear forever. He tried to stay silent, but helpless whimpers kept forming out of his mouth due to the amount of pressure being applied to his mandible from Cesare's steel-grip. Cesare seemed to be running out of patience, something which he never had much of, and he brusquely began to tighten his grip in the blond's hair, then tugging. Louder cries of pain escaped the blond's lips.

" _Bene_ , Cesare, _bene_! I will do as you ask of me. Just leave me be," the blond finally blubbered.

Cesare's expression softened slightly, looking rather amused. "Oh really, Leonardo?" Ezio's eyes widened slightly. So the blond's name was Leonardo? Hadn't he heard that name before? " _Grazie_ , _caro mio_ , your assistance is much appreciated," Cesare's words were laced with a vile amount of sickly-sweet sugar. That wicked _bastardo_.

" _Nessun problema_. Now can you please let go of me," Leonardo pleaded. He didn't mean it as a question.

Cesare's face twisted and contorted into a grotesque smile. 

"Ah, Leonardo," He sighed. The fingers intertwined in the blond's hair gently began twisting and twirling, as if to caress his hair. Leonardo flinched. " _Non così presto_ ,"

"But, Cesare-"

" _Stai zitto_ ," Cesare took a step closer to the blond. Leonardo began to squirm again, but his attempts were fruitless. Cesare smirked. The fingers which stroked his hair now began to tug mercilessly again. Leonardo produced another pained cry. The hand around his jaw began to press tighter again. Leonardo's whimpers became more frantic.

" _Stare fermo_ ," Cesare snarled. Leonardo's eyes looked away and he roughly bit his lower lip to keep from crying out.

At this point, Cesare had his teeth clenched. " _Guardami_ ," Leonardo looked back at the darker-haired fellow, with vitreous eyes and brows knit together in worry.

" _Bene_ ," Cesare cooed. He cut the miniscule distance between him and his victim. Harsh lips pressed against those of the unwilling blond who had initially protested but was now unable to articulate his displeasure, teeth clacking together due to the sheer amount of force the darker-haired individual applied. Leonardo continued to whimper and groan in disfavour, as if that would do anything to make the predator stop.

Ezio sat there feeling himself grow livid. He had expected this to be a tiny, two-second long quarrel, but not _this_. Cesare was one sick, sadistic fuck. The very thought of his repulsive tongue entering that winsome blond? Just. Just No. No. He felt himself growing sick with jaundice. He would _not_ let that happen. That lad was too good for him. Hell, _everything_ was too good for him. Ezio rose from his hiding place, making his way to an unwitting Cesare, who was still assailing the poor chap with his mouth and teeth and tongue. Ezio finally stood behind Cesare. He tapped him on the shoulder. Cesare disjoined from Leonardo, much to the blond's relief who deeply exhaled with a shaky breath. Cesare turned around, and before he even had the chance to scowl, let alone growl a "What?" Ezio's fists were already in the air. It took only one strike to knock him unconscious. Up until then, Ezio hadn't even realised that he had been _that_ irate. Leonardo looked frightened and bewildered, cowering in Ezio's presence. Large, blue eyes scrutinised his every move, scared that he too would share the same fate his assaulter had suffered.

Ezio flashed a smile. "Don't worry, bro. I gotcha back," Leonardo's eyes were still wide open. " _Sono Italiano_ ," the blond seemed to relax after hearing that.

Leonardo smiled timidly. "Ah, well, um _grazie_... uh..."

"Ezio. Ezio Auditore," Ezio finished. Leonardo smiled a bit again. " _E nessun problema_ , _amico mio_ ,"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is-"

"Leonardo," Ezio interrupted. The blond flushed a bright red colour, looking rather dumbfounded. "How... how do you know that?" he stammered.

Ezio nervously laughed at that. "Well, I guess I just know," Leonardo added in with uneasy laughter. "So then what is your full name?"

Leonardo looked at him with a quizzical expression before replying, "Leonardo Baldovino-Flavio Mastrianni. Just call me Leo, or Leonardo,"

"Nice. Well I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I know, I have already introduced myself," Ezio explained. Leonardo nodded at him as if to say 'Indeed you have,' before exclaiming, "You are from Firenze?"

" _Sì! E si?_ "

Leonardo grinned at that and said, "Vinci,"

" _Bene_ , _bene_!" Ezio laughed. He realised the time, and added, "Allow me to walk you to your home, and you can tell me all about it, no?" With that said, Leonardo nodded with full vigour and began walking alongside Ezio, leaving the unfortunate and unconscious Cesare lying face-down on the grass. Leonardo began babbling on and on and on about _Italia_ and various subjects in between. Ezio chuckled.

He liked the boy already.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the glossary. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Thank you!
> 
>   
> **Italian Glossary**  
>  \- _Una bella ragazza_ = A beautiful girl  
>  \- _Per favore_ = Please  
>  \- _Italiano_ = Italian  
>  \- _Sì_ = Yes  
>  \- _Bambino_ = Child  
>  \- _Ti prego_ = I beg of you/ Please  
>  \- _Amico_ = Friend  
>  \- _Stai zitto_ = Shut up  
>  \- _Che cazzo_ = What the fuck  
>  \- _Figlio di puttana_ = Son of a bitch  
>  \- _Bastardo_ = Bastard  
>  \- _Stronzo di merda_ = Piece of shit  
>  \- _Basti_ = Stop  
>  \- _Bene_ = OK/ Good  
>  \- _Grazie_ = Thank you  
>  \- _Caro mio_ = My friend  
>  \- _Nessun problema_ = No problem  
>  \- _Non così presto_ = Not so soon  
>  \- _Stare fermo_ = Stay still  
>  \- _Guardami_ = Look at me  
>  \- _Sono Italiano_ = I'm Italian  
>  \- _E_ = And  
>  \- _Amico mio_ = My friend  
>  \- _E si_ = And you (question)  
>  \- _Italia_ = Italy


End file.
